Many electronic equipments having only a very low level input voltage use a voltage converter to generate an output voltage of higher amplitude.
In particular, switched capacitor converters and inductance converters are currently used to increase the amplitude of an input voltage. These two types of converters described in FIG. 1 and FIG. 3 respectively use transistors T1-T2-T3-T4 which play the role of switches. The transistors are controlled by control signals CS1-CS2-CS3-CS4 delivered by a specific circuit. In order that the voltage converter completely fulfills its role, it is necessary for the control signals to be adapted to the type of voltage converter used.
To generate control signals adapted to the type of voltage converter used, it is necessary to have as many specific circuits as the number of voltage converters, which is highly limiting, costly and non-optimal in terms of integration size.